Love Love Umbrella
by HeavenlySwirl
Summary: - Nejiten High School AU - "Hn, you should pass that now." Neji said as he peered into her entry by her shoulders, smirking in satisfaction. "Yeah," 'Senior life entry…Well, I'd definitely come by to read you after a few years or so.'


_I'm back with the crappy fluffish Nejiten fan fiction I call my stories. Yeah, great, right? Special thanks to my classmate for being well, an inspiration about her diary. Yes, she keeps it with her bag- the one that she brings to school every day. It was what she called 'keeping privacy.' Even on our field trip, I find out that she brought it with her. O_O_

_Yes, take me as Ino for commenting about her diary-privacy issue. It was how it went. Depiction of my lonely life as I walk on the secluded hall of the ground floor before I go home. Seriously, I hate people's noises after class. Bothersome, so I walk to the pre-school halls (no one is there because they have half-day classes)._

_Advance happy birthday and graduation to me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Senior Life Entry: Love-love Umbrella<strong>

Hyuga Neji hadn't shown up in weeks.

He recently disappeared in the midst of March, and sudden rumors of him falling ill had spread like wildfire. Posters of "Get-well Neji-kun!" were posted at every corridor, irking the male population, the teachers and staff at how outrageous his fan girls were.

Tenten rolled her eyes as she heard another weeping in the girl's comfort room. Pathetic, weren't they? -the question she continued to ask herself, but obviously had the same answer of "yes" even when her friend was still around.

Indeed, he was sick: an over fatigue from exhausting himself with his family's company, curricular and extra-curricular works. But, he would get better, she knew. That guy didn't have a fatal case in the first place. Just headaches, runny nose and a lot of coughing—he'll be around in the next few days.

* * *

><p>"So yeah, that was pretty much what happened in the soccer team." She finished as they continued walking at the same pace. "Nothing to worry about, I took charge."<p>

The Hyuga raised a brow, "Uzumaki said he experienced hellish screaming."

"Ah that," a sheepish smile appeared on her features.

"He deserved it, I can tell." He smirked, fully aware that she wouldn't do such thing without a reason.

Silence then hung between the two friends. The brunette easily felt unease as they crossed the secluded hall. Another lost topic, she sighed and shook her head. She should have accustomed herself to this right about now. After all, they had always walked this hall every end of class. It was their way to distant themselves from his wild fan girls and also to have a peace of mind from every stress-related activity in school. No one was always in sight there—like a secret place, just the two of them walking side by side every day.

Even though the uneasy feeling of comfort was always a particular issue within her... And then, there's also that confession part…She might not be as crazy as his fan girls but she still _liked him_ in the same way they did.

…scratch that, she was _in love_ with him.

Suddenly, something flashed in her mind. He was away for almost a week. Of course, he had to catch up with almost everything going on. It wasn't just soccer, but academics too. He was the _only _valedictorian candidate, no need to say more.

She raised her suitcase, "I suddenly remembered. Here are the list of activities and some lectures I've jotted down. Hope this helps." She mumbled as she kept looking for her red Civics notebook that also served for her reminders list.

He looked at her, and she gave her notebook to him accompanied by a sincere smile. Smiling, he said, "Thank you."

"No problem, always glad to help." She said, mentally taking note that she would let her inner dance happily as she write on her journal tonight.

* * *

><p>Eyelids fluttering open at 7:32 pm; she rose from her bed and descended downstairs. Her mother had come, as she could smell the beautiful aroma of a dish being cooked from the kitchen.<p>

After dinner, she went again to her room and decided to finish most of her home works. Physics was not a problem to her. She had always applied its concepts and computations at her archery and soccer…and just for fun.

English on the other hand, was not easy to her…but interesting enough to do well in that area. Being multilingual and adapting to Chinese and at the same time in Japanese had always been an advantage since she was a kid. The adaptation she embodied in those two languages might as well help her in being curious on the universal language.

Finally, she found a time to write on her journal… she smiled a contented smile.

And truth be told, the location of it was _truly excruciating_. The safest location she could possible think of was her school bag. It was placed amongst her other notebooks, almost identical to her Civics one—also red in color, although her diary had a dragon print at the back cover.

And yes, this had always been with her.

She placed her bag on her lap and pulled the notebook from the large back pocket. She pulled out her special pen and turned on the last page of her…

She stared, her face stricken with awe.

"_The Service Sector includes transportation, communication, storage, trade, finance, ownership of dwellings…"_

A scream escaped her lips…

Obviously, the Service Sector had nothing to do with her _life entries_ that talked mostly about, none other than, _Hyuga Neji._

* * *

><p>"Okay, who on the right mind puts their diary in their school bag?" Ino muttered in pure mockery over the phone. "That's the most stupid thing ever."<p>

"It's the only way I could have some privacy, okay?" Tenten said, her voice rising. "My mom checks my room almost every month…"

"Oh come on…"

"It's true. Anyway, away from the topic of my stupidity…"

"_This is all related to your stupidity_."

"Jeez, just help me get it back."

"Oh you'll get it back," Ino's voice was in a sing-song tone. "But, do you know how to deal with his reaction?" Another hiss and a cuss… "That's your problem."

"…..Please let me die."

"Ah, I can't. Saku and I need to document this and post it on ANBU." She could already feel the blonde smirk through the phone, "We'll get at least a hundred hits for sure. It's either you scream, run, or faint like Hinata."

"I hate you." The brunette ended the call. That blonde, she should have known, wouldn't be of any help in the first place.

She sat down on her bed and stared at the ground. She did not know what would really come up next…

* * *

><p><strong><em>May 24. 2011 – Fire Academy – Class 3-A – Rm. 308<em>**

"_Class, I will give you only one project throughout your senior year. Only one." A series of cheers came at the announcement of their Japanese teacher, Kurenai-sensei. "Write a journal of significant events in your last year of high school."_

_The significance, they were fully aware of. It was Fire Academy's tradition. Always had, and always will._

_Their teacher joked at the thought, "So when you come visit this school someday, you'll look back at your unforgettable moments at a hidden section in the library."_

_Groans erupted all over the room…"Class!"_

"_Hai! Thank you, Kurenai-sensei!" the class muttered in unison._

* * *

><p>She knew her entries were not that sentimental. She just ranted there; from the most basic to the most bizarre… it was just her, truly expressing herself. Not too revealing and not too secretive either.<p>

Just _right._

Though, her back page entries were another case. One could fully understand where it would be leading—her dreams, her wishes and hopes…just her girlish fantasies coming to life…

…especially putting the names Hyuga and Tenten together.

* * *

><p>A nerve-wracking week came then. She fully did not know what to do-avoid him or confront him? Either way, he would be always with her because they share the same extra-curricular activities (soccer primarily) and classes together.<p>

So she did the first thing that came to her mind…she pretended to be sick for the first school day of the week. The idiomatic expression of Monday sickness, perhaps…

No, it didn't even come closer. Her efforts failed as soon as her best friend had come by to pick her up. And she ended up rising to her feet at the mention of his name…

Hyuga Neji _was at her door._

* * *

><p>"Pretending to be sick, are we?" The Hyuga sent her a mocking smirk when they were finally at her living room, picking up some of the needed materials off the coffee table for their lab experiment at second period.<p>

She sighed, "Yeah…yeah…stupid I know." She clutched her suitcase and cocked her head to the other side, slightly embarrassed.

"What is the reason for that, anyway?"

"Nothing really, just goofing off," She brushed past him and bid her mother goodbye. Neji followed soon after, closing the door…both his suitcase and plastic bag in hand.

As they walked, a pondering question soon escaped his lips as he noticed his friend's unusually silent behavior. For all he knew, she was a morning person, and she had always been. "You're quieter than usual, did something happen?"

"No, nothing. I'm just sleepy that's all." She faked a yawn. He gave a fake nod of understanding fully knowing that it was a lie. He then decided to dismiss his early posted question as there was no need for that, at the moment.

"Hn," He put his hand atop of the pocket where _her notebook_ was and thought with content. _'Later…'_

* * *

><p>It was officially the best <em>week ever.<em>

It was only for a whole day that she wanted to have a peace of mind, away from the school works and a certain person that might interrogate her for those entries in her journal.

She grumbled and released a scream. What now? Well simply, hell hath come to punish her for this _rain_. With no umbrella while wearing a white uniform… later on, she would have a fever and a cold for sure.

No choice. It looked like it was bound to rain as the night grew deeper. She heaved a sigh and backed a little distance of the gym locker rooms exit and then she sprang, placing her suitcase above-

-her head, _supposedly._ "And where do you think you're going?" A hand had restricted her wrist and her body as she was about to run through the rain.

She bit her lip; she'd know that voice anywhere in the world. "N-Neji..." She turned to face him with a sheepish grin.

"Hn," He stared at her and then let go of her waist, not missing the fact that she had tinge of pink evident in them. He inwardly smiled and opened his umbrella.

* * *

><p>"Hn. "It's<em> going to rain for a whole night…<em>He turned to face his companion and raised his eyebrows in question. She had her head down, somehow lost in thought.

'_Stupid day… stupid rain… stupid Neji… stupid me…'_—a bunch of blaming kept going on her mind, not failing to miss a word of 'stupid' for every one of it.

"The year is almost ending…" She heard him suddenly mutter. "Are you done with that journal?"

Her head jerked at that sudden question. _Lie, lie…_it was the only way. "Yeah, I submitted it days ago."

"Really…" He sounded as if he didn't believe it. "Was it on your reminders list…? I didn't know Kurenai-sensei wanted an early submission." He made a motion to open one of his bag's pockets and she gaped at the sight of her notebook in his hands, seconds later.

She snatched it from his hands and a look of confusion appeared on his features. "Is something wrong?" He stopped walking.

Pausing on her steps, "Are you just opening it now, or have you read it before?" She demanded with her voice breaking.

"Not really, I didn't have the time to open it." At his words, relief washed over her. _'Good.' _She sighed then beamed, "Sorry about that. I kind of gave you the wrong notebook."

"Is that so?" He raised again his brow. "What's that notebook supposed to be then?" Her eyes widened and she waved her hands frantically. Discomfort, he could tell. "Never mind it. It's just a slam notebook…"

"Then how come I've never filled one of it, before?" Lie again. She faced him and glared, brown eyes cold. "Girls only…"

"Hn."

"You're being quite nosy today." She childishly commented as they both started synching in pace again.

"It's not being nosy, _it's reading_…" He continued walking again but then turned to her, the rain almost soaking her. A smirked played along his lips, and she just stared at him, puzzled. "Especially when my name is in that _journal."_

Agape, she stared at him.

He then sprang, but before that… _stole the notebook from her grasps._

…_..and she ran_.

* * *

><p>"HYUGA NEJI!" She screamed as she rushed through the thousand droplets of water falling from the sky. "Come back here! Give me that back!"<p>

He didn't seem to mind her and continued running. She accelerated, putting more power in her feet. But then, due to the amount of water that surrounded them…she slipped and fell.

_Hard._ "Ow…"

The Hyuga turned to face her, a look of worry in his eyes. She screamed again, "Give me that back…" However, her rage was replaced with pain. He rushed to her side and checked on her. She had a gash on her left leg, so he helped her up to her feet and headed to a waiting shed nearby.

He placed all her belongings beside his and carefully set her down to one of the seats. Grumbling, and staring at her wet clothes she said, "This is your entire fault."

"…I'm sorry."

She sighed and turned to him. "Just give it back, will you?"

Sitting down next to her, he handed her the notebook. Scanning its surface, she wiped off the drops of water on it and then checked the pages… just in case they were torn and well, wet… she could punch the person next to her for ruining her project.

"Nothing's missing there, and yes, I didn't read it-"

"Liar! You just said you read it!"

"—all thorough, I only scanned." He saved, and she faced him with a death glare. He smirked, "I notice how my name appeared a lot. I guess you were missing me?"

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "Yeah, right..."

"But, I checked the dates-"

_"…No regard for privacy by the Hyuga Neji,"_ She nodded, all the while murmuring.

Ignoring it, "Even before I was sick… it was always in there—"

"Well, who do you think I hang out all the time?"

"Hn. Still…" He smiled slyly, "It sounded as if you were admiring me, _secretly._"

She blushed and crossed her arms, scowling at him. _'Childish as ever…'_ He narrowed his eyes and held her by the wrist, to prevent her from running. "Tell me the truth."

His eyes were burning through her soul and she couldn't help but avert her gaze to his hand. _'No escape…'_

Silence.

"Speak. Now." He demanded.

Few sentences played in her head. She better get it over now as he tightened his grasp.

Huffing, her defense mechanism took over. Mockery with a hint of rationalization. "Do you not know how hard it is not to write about you?"

"No, so tell me."

She rolled her eyes, knowing that he was only configuring something about her. "It's obvious, you know it yourself."

"Hn." At that, he tightened his hold.

"Friends with you, and always with you all the time.._." _She faced him, and tapped her foot impatiently. "Oh come on!" That was a lie.

"There's more."

"There's none."

"More."

"None."

"More."

"None."

"None."

"None ha!" She gave a defying grin at him.

"We're not playing games, I'm being serious here."

"…Heh."

"Let's change the topic then."

"Good."

"I've completely forgotten about something…"

"What?" She spat, annoyed.

Opening his umbrella, "Love-love umbrella," He smirked at her, "You should add that to that journal of yours. Significant events, right?"

Her eyes widened at shock. Right… they just…

"Since you like to put my name in your entries and defend that the reason for that is we are around each other all the time…" Shrugging, _'Even writing Hyuga Tenten was possible...'_ he said before he stood up. "Just put it into another level. _Romance,_ I guess."

"W-What?"

"Hyuga Neji and I shared an umbrella on a rainy day." Eyes glinting with amusement, he pulled her up. "Why? Because he walked me home because I forgot my umbrella."

She gaped.

Inching closer, he kept smirking at her. "And I was gaping when we stopped so he kissed me…"

"S-Say—"

Crimson lips sealed, he kept smiling slyly as he kissed her. She just stood there motionless and flushing a full red.

When he pulled apart, he caressed her cheek and placed his forehead upon hers. Shocked, she could only stare at him. "Do you really want me to kiss you again so I can close that mouth of yours?" He chuckled and cupped her chin.

"Ahm…" She cocked her head to the side.

"Hn," He reached to her hands for her journal. "Really, if you don't want to write it… I will…"

"H-Hey wait!"

_Too late._ He already pulled out a pen from his chest pocket, and began scribbling on it. After that, he placed it on her hands. "Hn, let's go. It's getting late."

He brought their bags in his left hand, as the other held the umbrella for the two of them. She was uncharacteristically silent during their trip.

However, he didn't miss that smile and her finger that trailed her lips. Smiling, he continued walking her home before he went on his separate way.

* * *

><p>Amusedly, she read the last paragraphs of her last senior life entry all over again.<p>

_Well, I knew he wasn't sick on that day… even if he just recovered from a fever, it didn't actually make sense if it did. That guy was smirking as hell a bunch of times that afternoon. Not to mention, he tried to run off in full speed with my journal. He got me soak in the process (since he also brought the umbrella with him) and we sat at that waiting shed nearby, interrogated me for the frequent appearance of his name in my entries before he stood up and just went along with it. Ah, he sorta did. He mentioned "Ai Ai Gasa" when he opened his umbrella. Really, when it comes to us… we just forget. We're just comfortable with each other._

_ Anyway, as he pulled me to my feet, he kept smirking at me and saying these words…"_ _You should add that to that journal of yours. Significant events, right? Since you like to put my name in your entries and defend that we _are around each other all the time…_… Just put into another level. Romance, I guess. 'Hyuga Neji and I shared an umbrella on a rainy day. Why? Because he walked me home because I forgot my umbrella. And I was gaping when we stopped so he kissed me…'" And yes, those were the exact ones… I mean, how could I forget? He gave me the shock of my life before stealing my first kiss. And I just can't help, but smile to myself right now… because I am writing his exact words. Crazy guy, I think half of the female population fainted when he said (yeah 'said,' no questions… hands down) I was now his girlfriend when we stopped at my house._

_Who thought Hyuga Neji, could be like that? Unpredictable. Yet, I still happen to be in love with this guy no matter what._

She felt someone's presence, a very familiar one. "Hn, you should pass that now." Neji said as he peered into her entry by her shoulders, smirking in satisfaction.

"Yeah," She closed the book and called for their Japanese teacher who was scanning the journals left by her former students in the library. "Kurenai-sensei," She handed down his and her journal to her.

Their teacher smiled and stuffed the life entries to one of the shelves for the batch.

'_Senior life entry…Well, I'd definitely come by to read you after a few years or so.'_


End file.
